Safe operation of a vehicle is a primary concern for many vehicle operators. As such, technical developments have been directed to systems focused on accident prevention and safe operation. Advances in technology have led to assistance systems that provide alerts. Optical imaging devices (e.g., cameras, etc.) and conventional driver assist systems may not provide adequate information to a user due to lighting conditions, weather and other environmental features. In addition, although different types of sensors may be employed in conventional applications, such as thermal imaging, these systems and sensing devices are either too expensive or limited in their operation. Thermal sensors may not be able to detect objects which do not have a thermal gradient compared to their surrounding and may not provide an adequate ability to detect objects. There is a desire for improved operation of vehicle detection systems. There also exists a desire for driver assist systems that overcome one or more limitations of conventional systems.